icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emily7871/iJealous Part 3
Hey guys!! I am really sorry i havent posted this chapter yet. I have been SO busy! It's been like a week, ya i know thats not a very long time but still. So i hope you guys arent bored with it. Thanks if your reading this! Please comment to let me know what you think! This chapter is somewhat pointless, but i think it's adorable. It will probably be the shortest chapter too. ENJOY!!!! "What do you want?" i asked "Uh can you please set down your butter sock?" asked Freddie "Sorry" i replied "Well I was bored and i couldnt sleep, and i new you'd be over here. "And?" I asked suspicially "And i was wondering if you wanted to shoot another Wake Up Spencer with me." he said "Why?" i ask "Cause my stupid mind won't shut off." he replied "Fine, but we have to make sure Carly doesn't hear." "K I'll go get my equipment." "Hurry!" I said "Ya ya." Freddie's POV I couldn't even try to fall asleep tonight. All I can think about is what i should do. I just don't feel right with Carly. I don't know why I just don't. Is it Sam? No it can't be, we broke up. I did tell her I loved her and she did say it back. I know she doesn't hate me though. She can act like she hates me all she wants. I know she doesn't. I know i don't hate her either. It's quite the opposite actually. Wait do I still love her? I guess it's a possibility. Wait what about Carly? Gosh I am so confused. "Okay so how do you wanna do this?" I ask "I don't feel like thinking so let's just wing it." she replied "We've never "winged it" before." I replied "Well then we can wing it at winging it." she replied "What?" I asked "O come on, your an nerd, you're supposed to know what that means." she said "Do you really think I'm that nerdy?" "Well yeah, but I'm used to it so it doesn't really bother me as long as your not to annoying." she replied Sams POV Well what can I say, it's cute when he's nerdy. Oh shut up Sam! "Good to know i guess. Okay are you ready?" he replied "Ready as I'll ever be." I replied "In 5, 4, 3, 2" "Wazz up people!" i said "Yoyo!" said Freddie "Alright, it is currently 3 am, and I was bored so we are gonna shoot another episode of Wake Up Spencer!" said Freddie "Carly's sleeping." I said "Yes she'd never approve of this." Freddie replied "Alright Frednard shall we go forth to Sir Spencer's room?" "Yes we shall!" "Spencer! Spencer!" we shouted "What? What?" asked Spencer "The milk is running away! Well what are you waiting for? Go catch it! shouted Freddie "I need that for when i shower!" shouted Spencer "Why?" asked Freddie "It soothes me." he replied "Freddie go get that pie in the fridge." I whisper "On it." "Hey Spencer, what's the difference between a shank and a shiv?" I ask "What?" he asks "Wheres your foot?" "My foot?" "Oh I see it, it's on the floor. Well get it before it walks away!" "Okay" Spencer fell on the floor. Somehow he still managed to still be asleep. Freddie's back. "Here Sam." "Hey Spencer! Pie!" "Gallinis?" he asks as I throw the pie in his face "Okay that is it for this iCarly segment." says Freddie "Dont let your milk run away!" i say "And we're clear." says Freddie "So are you like gonna go home now?" I ask "Only if you want me too." says Freddie "Well what do you want to do then? What if Carly finds us?" "She won't. And it's not like I'm cheating on her. We're just hanging out... at night when no one is awake." he replies "Well if you don't care what we do then I'm popping in a Girly Cow." "Fine with me." he says After about an hour Freddie fell asleep. It's almost 4:30 am. I'll just set my alarm on my phone for 6:00 and we can both get out. It's not like Carly, Spencer, T-Bo, or Mrs.Benson will be up. Not that T-Bo will notice that Freddie's gone. I'm getting pretty tired too. I'm just gonna lay my head on his shoulder. I can just play it off in the morning that i roll around alot. He won't care. Wow this is so nice. Freddie POV ''' Girly Cow got boring after a while. I just decided to rest my eyes I'm not really sleeping though. All of a sudden I feel something on my shoulder. I look down. It's Sam's head. It's kinda relaxing i guess so i just decide to lay my head on hers. I look down on her to see a big smile on her face, I didn't realize it untill now, but I'm smiling too. I should sleep better tonight. '''Carly POV It's 10 am and I just woke up. First off I had the weirdest dream ever. Gibby was in it, and we were just making out for hours and hours, it was seriously never ending. I was enjoying it in the dream though actually. It makes me wonder whats wrong with me. Anyways I'm really hungry, I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast. "AHH!!!" MmmmK!!! That was it! The next chapter should definetly be up by Saturday. Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE COMMENT!! It really makes my day to see that people really like this fanfinc let me know what you think! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts